Jet Lag
by kinana
Summary: Akashi Seijuurou benar-benar membenci yang namanya hubungan jarak jauh./ Fan Fiksi ini mengandung homo!/Rating T/#AkaFuri! #44/12Week #BasedOnYourFavoriteSong


**Jet Lag**

**By kinana**

**Warn :**

**Fiksi Homo, AkaFuri, Bom Tipo, dll.**

_**Karakter yang digunakan adalah milik Fujimaki Tatadoshi dan lagu 'Jet Lag' milik Simple Plan. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun melalui fan fiksi ini.**_

_**Didedikasikan untuk 4/12 AkaFuri Day~ #Based On Your Favorite Song**_

* * *

_**[Akashi Seijuurou benar–benar benci yang namanya hubungan jarak jauh.]**_

* * *

Seijuurou menyambungkan laptopnya dengan koneksi internet lalu membukan aplikasi _skype_ dan mulai mendekan tombol _video call,_ beberapa menit terdiam menunggu senyum tipis terlukis di wajah Seijuurou ketika sambungan _video call_nya diterima oleh sosok yang sedang berbeda benua dengannya saat ini.

"Sei–_kun_ selamat pagi!"

Wajah ceria dengan hiasan helai-helai coklat ditambah dengan cengiran lebar menyambut Seijuurou, pemuda bersurai magenta itu tersenyum lebar ketika sang terkasih disebrang line sana tampak begitu menawan.

"Halo Kouki, aku tidak mengganggumu kan? Jam berapa disana? Kamu dimana?" pertanyaan beruntun Seijuurou berikan pada pasangan hidupnya yang memiliki surai coklat.

"Tidak. Sei tidak mengganggu kok! Ini jam enam pagi, aku masih dirumah," jawab Kouki.

…

…

…

Terjadi keheningan panjang, Kouki tidak menyukai keheningan ketika raga Seijuurou tidak berada didepannya. "Kenapa Sei menghubungiku?" dengan polos Kouki bertanya dan wajah kebingungannya itu membuat Seijuurou menahan tawa.

"Apakah aku tidak boleh menghubungi 'istri'ku?"

"Eh, tidak–tidak, bukan begitu…"

Dengus.

Seijuurou mendengus.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu melebihi apappun…"

Seijuurou mengangkat tangannya, mengarahkannya ke layar laptop lalu jemarinya mengelus pipi kiri Kouki yang terlihat dihiasi warna merah tipis melalui layar berukuran empat belas inci itu.

"Kamu tidak tahu berapa lama aku menanti telfon darimu tiap harinya, namun pada akhirnya kamu tidak pernah menghubungiku,"

Kali ini wajah Kouki tertekuk sedih karena perasaan bersalah. "Ma'af," lirih Kouki berkata. Seijuurou tetap mempertahankan senyum menawannya.

"Kau tahu? Semenjak aku jatuh cinta padamu aku merasa begitu kesepian disaat aku harus berada jauh dari dirimu, Kouki,"

Seijuurou terdiam sebentar untuk mengambil nafas.

"Sekarang aku bahkan mulai berfikir untuk menolak semua tanggung jawab perusahaan ayah agar aku bisa bertemu dan berbincang–bincang denganmu atau sekedar duduk diam disampingmu." Seijuurou mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan jemari yang masih mengelus sayang pada layar laptop yang menampilkan sosok Kouki, sementara Kouki terhenyak kaget mendengar penuturan Seijuurou.

"Aku tahu hubungan jarak jauh memang menyiksa, aku sendiri bahkan hampir gila ketika menghitung perbedaan waktu tempat kita tinggal saat ini masing–masing, ma–makanya… a–aku tidak tahu kapan bisa menghubungi Sei meskipun aku sangat ingin…"

Semakin lama suara Kouki semakin lirih, sebelum akhirnya semu kemerahan merambati wajah pemuda coklat itu.

Rasanya Seijuurou ingin pulang sekarang juga dan melakukan banyak hal menyenangkan dengan cihuahua miliknya itu.

"Omong–omong Sei, kamu belum membalas 'selamat pagi' ku!" gerutuan Kouki menyadarkan lamunan Seijuurou.

"Tentu aku tidak bisa membalasnya Kouki, disini masih tengah malam." Seijuurou menjawab santai, raut Kouki berubah lagi—kali ini menunjukkan ketidak nyamanan.

"Apa aku mengganggumu Sei? Kurasa kamu harus tidur sekarang, jadi aku akan mematikan sambungannya sekarang juga. _Bye _Seijuurou, _I love you._"

Pip.

Sambungan dimatikan. Layar laptop Seijuurou tidak lagi menampilkan sosok Kouki Kouki, hanya warna hitam dan _dashboard_ dari aplikasi _skype_.

Tuk.

Seijuurou menutup layar laptopnya setelah memastikan bahwa laptopnya benar–benar sudah mati. Pemuda merah itu berjalan menghampiri ranjang berukuran raja yang ada dalam kamarnya lalu menghela nafas berat ketika sadar dirinya harus tidur sendiri kali ini.

"_I miss you so bad, Kouki…"_

Bagaikan manusia jomblo yang gagal _move on _dari mantannya Seijuurou berbisik menyatakan apa yang sedang dia rasakan disaat ini, sebelum akhirnya dia menaiki ranjangnya yang terasa dingin karena tidak ada Kouki disana dan mencoba tidur.

_Akashi Seijuurou benar–benar membenci yang namanya hubungan jarak jauh._

.

.

.

.

Pagi sekali Seijuurou bangun dari ranjangnya, setelah mandi dan mengenakan kemeja, celana bahan, sabuk dan jas Seijuurou mengambil sebuah dasi berwarna gelap dari salah satu laci _wardrobe_ yang ada dalam kamarnya. Pemuda tampan itu terdiam mengamati dasinya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggulung dasi itu kembali dan meletakkannya ditempat semula.

Biasanya ada Kouki yang memakaikan dasinya dan memberinya _morning kiss _sebelum dia berangkat ke perusahaan... sekarang Seijuurou jadi berfikir apa yang sedang dilakukan sang 'istri' saat ini. Apa Kouki sudah tidur? Atau pemuda coklat itu masih terjaga karena tidak bisa tidur disaat merindukan dirinya?

Sret.

Seijuurou mengambil _smartphone_ miliknya dan langsung membuat panggilan cepat ke nomor _smartphone_ pasangan hidupnya.

"Halo Sei?" meskipun mencoba ditutupi Seijuurou masih dapat mendengar jika suara Kouki menjadi lebih serak dari biasanya.

"Kau habis menangis sayang?"

Tarikan ingus.

"T–tidak."

Jawaban gugup Kouki membuat Seijuurou mendengus.

"Hmmm? Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku Kouki," Seijuurou berkata lembut.

…

…

…

Keheningan panjang terjadi sebelum akhirnya suara desahan nafas Kouki terdengar.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur karena terlalu merindukan Sei, dan sebelum aku menyadarinya ternyata aku sudah terisak sendirian didalam kamar. Aku _sangat sangat _merindukan Seijuurou,"

Diam.

Seijuurou terdiam mendengar perkataan Kouki. Dirinya sedang merasa sangat senang disaat ini, jika saja dia tidak harus bergegas maka dia pastikan dia akan mendengarkan suara Kouki terus–menerus dan tidak akan memutus sambungan.

"Hei," Seijuurou mengawali.

"Aku juga _sangat _merindukanmu. Aku akan lebih keras berkerja sehingga berkas–berkas yang dilimpahkan padaku cepat selesai dan aku bisa menemuimu lebih cepat dari seharusnya. Aku janji." Seijuurou berjanji, perkataan Kouki tadi benar–benar membuat semangatnya meluap–luap dan membuatnya semakin tidak sabar untuk kembali ke sisi 'chihuahua' manisnya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kouki berkata dan Seijuurou tersenyum semakin lebar. Dihari ini _mood_nya kembali membaik hanya karena mendengar suara sang 'istri' yang sudah sangat dirindukannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Selalu." Seijuurou membalas, lalu mengucapkan beberapa kata perpisahan dengan enggan dan menekan tombol _end call _dilayar _touch screen smartphone_ miliknya dengan kadar keengganan yang lebih besar.

.

.

.

.

Seijuurou masuk kedalam Lamborghini Reventon merah miliknya, setelah merasa nyaman dengan posisi duduknya, Seijuurou memegang kemudi mobil _spot _mewah itu dengan tenang. Melirikkan sepasang iris heterokromnya pada foto dirinya dan Kouki yang ditaruh manis dalam pigura dan dipajang diatas _dashboard_ mobil _spot _itu, Seijuurou tersenyum senang ketika memikirkan tentang rencananya untuk kembali ke Jepang lima hari lagi.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi Kouki, aku akan segera kembali."

Setelah puas memandangi foto pernikahan mereka dengan penuh kerinduan, Seijuurou menyalakan mesin mobil dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya menuju salah satu cabang milik _Akashi. Inc._

* * *

_**End**_

* * *

A/N : Jadi ini cerita untuk berpartisipasi dalam AFW tentang lomba yang 'Based On Your Favorite Song' itu. Sebenernya saya punya banyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak lagu kesukaan sampai bingung mau pilih yang mana gitu, akhirnya setelah pertimbangan ini-itu saya milih 'Jet Lag'-nya Simple Plan...kayaknya lumayan nggak nyambung yah.../ketawacanggung /dibuang

Udah deh, itu aja. Semoga kalian menikmati dan sampai ketemu lagi~~

Regards,

kinana


End file.
